xxrocketshark216xxs_power_rangers_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Spy-Busters
Power Rangers Spy-Busters is the second story in xXRocketShark216Xx's series of fanmade Power Rangers seasons. It began it's forty episode run on 3/14/15. Unlike Galactic Force, which was an original story with no Sentai Counterpart, Spy-Busters is an adaptation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, the 2012 Super Sentai series, which has no official Power Rangers counterpart due to being skipped by Saban in favor of the 2013 series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Story In the year 2005, an organization known as the GPU(Global Protection Unit) was working on an artificial intelligence known as Psycho. However, Psycho went rampant and they were forced to lock him away in an alternate dimension. Now, ten years later, Psycho's robotic army known as the Vaglass are stealing "Enertron", an immensely powerful new energy source, in an attempt to return Psycho to our world. In order to stop them, the GPU must assemble three teens and give them special powers they can use to protect the city. They are-the Power Rangers Spy-Busters! Rangers Buster Red-Graham Ulry Buster Blue-Colin "CV" Voice Buster Yellow-Colleen Voice Buster Gold-Nathan "Nate" McLeod Buster Silver-Shawn Cupples Buster Green-William "Tanner" Pittman Buster Pink-Sonia Shields Buster Black-Prof. Miles Arsenal Spy-Busters Arsenal Allies Capt. Shields Lt. Woods Lt. Rose Cheetah Nick UltraRed (Briefly) Power Rangers Legend's Link (Briefly) Power Rangers Galactic Force (Briefly) Villians Psycho Enter Escape The Seven 1. Glassroid 2. Tiararoid 3. Karateroid 4. Bulldozerroid 5. Engineroid 6. Puppetroid 7. Knightroid Footsoldiers Buglars "Missions" Mission 1: A New Hero Approaches! Enter Buster Red! Mission 2: Blazing Rivalry! Red vs. Yellow! Mission 3: Burning Rage! Colin's True Strength! Mission 4: New Challenges Approaching! Enter Gold and Silver! Mission 5: Glorious Comeback! The Battle Continues! Mission 6: A New Enemy! Enter Escape! Mission 7: Someone Like Me? Misfit Girl! Mission 8: Rivals Return! Gold and Silver Strike Back! Mission 9: Secrets Revealed! A Mystery Unravels! Mission 10: Focus Time! A New Megazord?! Mission 11: A New Power! Engage, Buddy Armor! Mission 12: Double Trouble! Attack of the Clones? Mission 13: Graham vs. Enter! Rise of Dark Buster?! Mission 14: Sinister Plot! Revenge of the Metaloids! Mission 15: Graham's Determination! A Reason to Fight! Mission 16: Trust Me! Return of an Old Friend! Mission 17: Turning Back the Hands of Time! Clock Catastrophe! Mission 18: Ghost Channel! A Mission Gone Wrong! Mission 19: Leader in Peril! Red Rescue! Mission 20: My Brother Can Fight?! Enter Buster Green! Mission 21: Lighten Up, Brother! A Day Off? Mission 22: Full Blast Action! Galactic Force Returns! Mission 23: Taming the Wild Beast! Lion Tanker on a Rampage? Mission 24: A Ranger in Captivity! Nate's in Trouble?! Mission 25: A New Heroine Arrives! Enter Buster Pink! Mission 26: Dad, I Can Do This! No Longer a Child! Mission 27: A Silver Sigh of Sadness! Shawn Has a Crush? Mission 28: Journey to the Center of our Minds! Break the Chain! Mission 29: An Undercover Mission?! Stakeout Trouble! Mission 30: My Ultimate Power! Battlizer Time! Mission 31 Mission 32 Mission 33 Mission 34 Mission 35 Mission 36 Mission 37 Mission 38 Mission 39 Mission 40